Truth
by zeeharan
Summary: Virgil's Dad sees through the charade and Ritchie's been captured by the bad guys. What happens now? Warning SLASH. Will be R content soon.
1. Default Chapter

Virgil finally staggered home after an exhausting battle with yet another metahuman intent on becoming the next evil mastermind in town. This one was pretty smart, not to mention strong. He had been thrown into at least a million walls and he was sure they were all super strong walls.  
Letting his backpack slide off his shoulder Virgil braced himself for the sure to be painful walk up the stairs to his room. Before he could even climb the first step the light flicked on to reveal his Dad sitting in a chair in the corner looking forboding in the half-light. "Hey Dad, umm, what are you doing back in town so soon?" Virgil knew he was gonna get in trouble. He normally didn't come home this late, at least not through the front door, but he had thought his Dad was out of town for the night on center business.  
"That's not important. Where have you been Virgil." His Dad stood up now and stalked towards Virgil, who shrunk further back into the shadows. He didn't bruise easily but this latest bad guy had messed up his face pretty badly, not to mention the rest of his body. His Dad wasn't having any of that though and grabbed his arm, dragging him into the light. "Jesus Virgil! What have you been up too!? What happened to your face?" Virgil sighed. He didn't really want to have to do this now, but it appeared his Dad wasn't going to take no for an answer.  
"My face? Oh yes. Ummm, well the funny thing is.... I fell?" Virgil didn't know what to say. Lately his Dad had been paying a lot more attention to his comings and goings and this scene had been repeated all too often as of late. Virgil was running out of things to say.  
"Don't lie to me Virgil. I'm tired of it and I want the truth. Is it gangs? Drugs? Tell me and I can help. You have to tell me first."  
"No Dad, it isn't drugs or gangs. I just...can't tell you." Why? The thought flashed across Virgil's mind before he could squash it. He longed to tell his Dad but he couldn't. What if the bad guys found out because his Dad let something slip? Then his whole family would be in danger. What if his Dad thought he was a freak and kicked him out, or worse, tried to make him stop being static? No, he just couldn't tell him. Of course his Dad had never flat out asked him, or confronted him with any kind of evidence that he suspected he was Static. Then he would have to tell him the truth.  
"Yes, Virgil you can. You will. Or I will find out on my own. In two quick strides he snatched up Virgil's school bag and started searching though it. "I don't want to violate your privacy but I have to know Virgil. You disappear, come home late all the time, looking like death warmed over, bruised and exhausted." All of the sudden he stopped and slowly turned to face Virgil. "What is this?" He asked quietly, pulling out Virgil's static shock mask. Virgil couldn't lie anymore. He was so tired of all the lying, especially to his Dad.  
"It's my mask Dad...I...."I'm Static Shock." Silence enveloped the room. Virgil was to tired to bring himself to talk and his Dad seemed to be in shock. Hanging his head, Virgil wondered what his Dad was going to do to him..... 


	2. Ritchie

The boys aren't mine, just taking them out for a joyride.

Before he could react Virgil's Dad swung one big fist at him. Stars exploded in front of his eyes. Another hit knocked him into the wall and he crumpled to the floor when he was given a vicious hit to the stomach. Once he was done he could only stare helplessly up at his Dad as he brought his leg back to deliver a kick.

"Virgil. Virgil! Why didn't you tell me?" Virgil shook his head to get rid of the vision of his Dad beating him. He really was surrounded by too much violence if he thought his Dad would ever do that to him. His Dad loved him and accepted him. Still, he couldn't help flinching when his Dad grabbed his shoulders. "You know I would accept you Virgil. Why didn't you tell me?" Looking up into his Dad's concerned eyes Virgil knew he couldn't tell his Dad the truth about Static. Sure his Dad would accept he was a bang baby but not that he had to be Static. Virgil knew his Dad wasn't fond of Static. In fact, he thought Static was more a danger than a help.

Virgil managed to look puzzled. "What are you talking about Dad? I bought that down at the costume shop yesterday, for that Halloween party next week." His Dad dropped his hands and slumped in defeat.

"Fine Virgil. Keep your secrets. Just know that I'm here to talk to. You can trust me." Virgil just looked at him and said nothing. What was there to say? 'Hi Dad I'm a bang baby and have been playing superhero in my spare time behind your back and that's were all the bruises came from.' Yeah his Dad would like that.

Turning on his heal his Dad walked up the stairs to his room and quietly closed the door. Virgil slumped against the wall. God he hated lying. But the consequences of telling the truth were worse. Stuffing his mask back into his bag Virgil slowly made his way upstairs. At least Ritchie knew, so that was one person he didn't have to lie too. 'Well, at least not about being Static.' If he was honest with himself there were other things he was keeping from Ritchie. Things he kept from everyone, even himself until just recently. Virgil Hawkins had a crush on his best friend. "As if my life isn't complicated enough," he grumbled out loud. Throwing himself on the bed Virgil wondered how he could have lied to himself for so long. Ritchie was perfect. Smart, funny, brave, 'not to mention cute.' He understood the whole Static thing. Perfect.

Rolling over onto his side Virgil vowed to put thoughts of Ritchie out of his head. There was no way he was ever going to say anything anyway, so why dwell on it. Despite his efforts Virgil couldn't help but think about how cute Ritchie was. His beautiful eyes peeking out from behind his messy blond hair, those perfect lips. Virgil could just see himself gathering that lean body into his arms, kissing those perfect lips, slipping his tongue into that hot moist cavern. With a groan Virgil flipped onto his other side. No more thoughts about Ritchie, no more thoughts about Ritchie, no more thoughts abou… Virgil was pulled out of his thoughts by the voice of the very person he was trying not to think about. "Static, Static come in!" Virgil grabbed his shock box before his Dad came in demanding to know why Ritchie's voice was coming out of his room this late at night.

"Static here, what's up?"

"We got problems." There was a crash and all of a sudden a new voice started speaking.

"Yes Static. You do indeed have problems. Come down to the docks tonight if you want to see your little friend ever again." Virgil's heart leaped into his throat. The bad guys had Ritchie.


End file.
